<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends by Anna_Lee_G</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032936">These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Lee_G/pseuds/Anna_Lee_G'>Anna_Lee_G</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmilla (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Romeo and Juliet Fusion, Broody Carmilla, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, LGBTQ Themes, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Lesbian Character, POV Carmilla, POV Laura Hollis, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Protective Laura Hollis, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis, Top Carmilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Lee_G/pseuds/Anna_Lee_G</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a modern Romeo and Juliet retelling, Carmilla Karnstein and Laura Hollis meet by chance on one fateful night, and defy both their parents and the stars by falling desperately in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmilla &amp; Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis &amp; Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carmilla POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! After seeing a contemporary version on Romeo and Juliet that centred around a lesbian couple, I realized how well the story fit for wlw. I mean, falling in love at first sight, moving too fast, and having to hide the relationship from disapproving parents? It almost fits a little too well. So, after being blessed by this wonderful play, I decided I would write something that follows the main storyline of Romeo and Juliet (I am so sorry,) but is a bit more modern and involves two of my all-time favourite lesbians. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now on, lusty gentlepeople ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have come to realize that I’ve made a lot of regrettable decisions in my life, but somehow, I can’t say that sneaking off to the Hollis mansion on a warm July night can even be considered one of them. My friend LaFontaine had just begged me to go, as they were convinced that there would be plenty of beautiful girls at this party who would take my mind off of Elle, who was my ex of a few months. I had reluctantly agreed, but only on the off chance that she would be there too.</p><p>	We were leaving for the West side of Silas Beach, which is considered to be the Hollis’s turf, where their family attempts to stay as far away from us Karnsteins as possible. Both of our families invested big in the tourist industry here during the 50s, and neither side has refused to give up their land, causing a massive, deep rooted feud between us. It’s an unwritten rule to never make friends with a Hollis, never do them any favours, never treat them with the same respect as you would any other person. It’s all quite pretentious, frankly, and pisses off the other locals to no end. </p><p>	“Hey Carm,” said LaFontaine, turning on the engine of their vintage red convertible. “You’ve got the costumes, right?” </p><p>	“Yeah, got ‘em right here.” I said. The rumours of this Hollis party had been spreading for weeks, and the biggest marking schtick was that it was going to be a masquerade. It was all unbelievably cliche, and incredibly Hollis, to have your party goers dress up and pretend as if they are different people for a night. We figured that this is the perfect opportunity for us to go unsuspected, especially if we changed outfits once we had made our way to the other side of the beach. </p><p>	“Guys I’m so pumped for this. Hollis parties have the hottest women, and the greatest drinks. Be prepared to get unbelievably wasted,” said LaFontaine. </p><p>	“Are you sure this is a good idea, LaFontaine? Sounds to me like this is a disaster waiting to happen,” said my cousin Perry from the backseat.<br/>
“It will be so much fun, right Carmilla? We’re going to find you some great gal at the party, you’re going to get laid, and you’ll forget all about that crazy ex girlfriend of yours. Elle who? Trust me, Hollis parties can change everything.” </p><p>	I let out a stiff laugh, trying my best to keep myself from bringing the mood down. “Yeah Perry, it’s going to be a great time. Why not forget about our worries for a night? We’ll have some fun and let loose with full reassurance that not a single soul in the room will know who we are.” </p><p>	“Cheers to that!” LaFontaine said, jokingly punching me in the arm. </p><p>	We got onto the freeway, and began driving by the glistening blue water. I pulled my dark locks down from my ponytail, letting them run freely in the wind. It was just about dusk, and the sky had became a canvas of pastel yellows, blues and pinks, which had reminded me of a painting Perry had shown me recently. There were still some people on the beach, laughing, swimming and soaking up their last bit of sunshine. That month was always busy for the tourist industry, as everyone loves a quick getaway in the middle of the summer. Our hotels fill up, the restaurants begin serving crappy, expensive food and the little beach town by the water becomes filled with tourist-trap nonsense. It was always strange to me that a place I considered to be average and mundane could serve as somebody else’s exotic vacation. If it were up to me, I would have moved somewhere where I can live quietly, with one special person who would be willing to keep me company. </p><p>	Elle was supposed to be that person. We had it all planned, we were going to move away as soon as we turned eighteen, probably somewhere far, where we could leave all of this insanity behind and just be with each other. I couldn’t believe I had let her get away. I couldn’t believe she didn’t love me, and that she never really did.</p><p>	I guess you could describe me as a hopeless romantic, someone who falls a little too easily, or an instant charmer, as I have always labeled it. I couldn’t help myself, flirting came to me just as easily as breathing, and I had an awfully dreadful habit of doing it with just about anyone who’ll have me. Men, women, and even some who didn’t feel like they fit into either, have all found their way into my measly little arms, and have managed to wedge their way into my heart like a dagger. That time though, I felt like Elle was different. Like she was the person I was destined to be with, and that all of my previous romances were just preparing me for her. But when she broke the awful news to me, my soul was completely shattered. I felt like love, the one thing that was guaranteed for me in this life, was never in fact promised to me at all, and that I would live out the rest of my days alone as a broken shell of myself. It’s strange though, how fast things can change from one way to another, and how stories can end just the way they began.</p><p>-----------------------------------------	</p><p>	We drove for about twenty minutes before parking behind a tiny surf shop overlooking the beach. Perry, LaFontaine and I climbed out of the car and began changing into our costumes, while taking secret swigs of the wine we were going to share at the party. LaFontaine had chosen an outfit that widely resembled a bull, with a dark sparkly mask that covers almost their entire face, as well as a bronze coloured helmet with long, pointed horns. Perry went for a dark angel theme instead, with a short black dress, intricate lace masks and black feathery wings. As for myself, I chose black pants and a top with silver plates on the shoulders and chest, as a knight costume felt appropriate for a party with this much glamour and grandness. The only thing that did set me apart from becoming the embodiment of a cliche was my mask, which was painted a deep, blood red. </p><p>	We sat on the roof of the car for a bit, while LaFontaine babbled on about their dreams and the tumultuous effects they have on their real life. Perry and I continued to munch on the snacks and drinks hidden in the back of the convertible, trying our absolute best to make sense of LaFontaine’s muddled rambling. We were all starting to get a little restless though, as the appeal of a wild party started becoming more and more desirable. We took in one last look of the now empty beach before running our way down to the Hollis’ hotel. </p><p>	“Any last words Carmilla?” Perry shouted at me as I turned the corner on the sidewalk. </p><p>	“Yes, and they are that getting killed tonight will be absolutely worth it if I manage to find Elle before midnight.” </p><p>	“How about we start finally moving on from that.” LaFontaine rebutted, turning her head to look behind me. </p><p>	We slowed down to a quick walk as we made our way towards the building. The Hollis Hotel is massive, standing at thirteen stories tall on top the elevated land above the beach. Each room has huge windows overlooking the area, which give the building a modern, glittery look. I kept remembering all of the rants my parents have gone on about the Hollis’ scandals, and couldn’t help but think that I was doing something deeply wrong by sneaking onto their property. Although my gut was trying to get me to turn back, I figured that it was too late, since I had come all this way and was already more than a little bit tipsy. </p><p>	LaFontaine had mapped out our entrance before we hit the road, which detailed our path through the back courtyard, and ultimately lead into the largest ballroom in the building. Perry was panicking throughout the entire plan, worried that each step would end up getting us caught. </p><p>	“You know Perry, the best way to look suspicious is to talk non-stop about how we’re going to get killed for this,” whispered LaFontaine. </p><p>	“I hope both of you remember that when this backfires, I called it first.” Perry responded, crossing her arms apprehensively. </p><p>	We approached the back gate as calmly as possible, trying not to draw any attention to ourselves. Luckily there were already a few people in costumes loitering around the tennis courts, which made us appear to fit right in. We approached the grand metal gates that lead into the swimming pool. LaFontaine stopped right in their tracks.</p><p>	“So who’s jumping up first?” They asked. </p><p>	“I think that would be you, since this nonsense was your idea after all.” Perry said. </p><p>	LaFontaine rolled their eyes, and swiftly lifted themselves over the gate. Perry was next, as LaFontaine practically forced her over the metal bars. I didn’t move. I couldn’t quite figure out why. </p><p>	“You coming Carmilla? Don’t tell me you’re flaking out on me, too,” said LaFontaine. </p><p>	I shook myself out of my funk. “Yeah, don’t worry. I’m coming.” </p><p>	I hoisted myself up, and swung my legs over the gate like I had done it a hundred times before. I felt a sudden rush course through me, making all of my apprehension melt away. We moved our way past the pool deck and through the sparkling courtyard, where a few scattered party guests were lounging beneath strings of fairy lights. Once we had located the large glass doors leading into the lobby, (which luckily did not require a key to get into,) our break-in had been deemed a success. Perry, LaFontaine and I let ourselves inside, and took in all of the lavish decorations ornamenting the tall marble walls. The theme was clearly gold and white, as every one of the bland features of the room held some sparkly, metallic adornment. </p><p>	We made our way towards the main conference hall, which is where the majority of the nights events will take place. Multiple bellhops and servants stopped us on our way to offer us drinks or bring anything up to our room, but they were, for the most part, denied. After all, passing up free champagne was an awfully ridiculous thing to do. </p><p>	Once we had made it to the ballroom, where all of the high profile guests were dancing, drinking and laughing like I have never seen before. Massive gold curtains hung from the ceiling between the white chandeliers, and cascaded down to meet each of the walls. Lively, grooving music was being played by a small ensemble on the front stage, which accompanied the masked couples swaying and spinning in the middle of the dance floor. I was momentarily dazed, as everything in the room seemed to hold a shimmering glow. </p><p>	Once I had snapped out of it though, I realized that both Perry and LaFontaine had left my side, and had each began socializing with all sorts of members of the Hollis brood. I bit my lip. I did not recognize a single face in the crowd, and my only two allies were off schmoozing up our greatest enemies. Who knows what they could say to accidentally blow our cover…</p><p>	To calm my rampant thoughts I took another drink from a servant’s tray, and made my way towards the massive wooden balcony looking over the rest of the ballroom. I knew that only the Hollis’ immediate family and closest friends were allowed up there, so they could truly distinguish themselves from their guests. I scanned the row of chatting people, their gold garments all sparkling beneath the glow of the chandelier. </p><p>	It was in that moment that I saw her, and my world was completely flipped on its axis. She was wearing a long, white dress that flowed down to her feet, and delicate lilies placed in her soft, brown curls. I could only think about how graceful she looked, how strikingly beautiful, when she smiled and laughed with the other hosts on the balcony. She turned away from me once, to address a butler, and I realized that she was dressed as an angel, with golden feathery wings hanging from her back. My heart rate increased, and I felt myself suddenly get flush. I wanted to turn away when she looked down in my direction, but as soon as her honey coloured eyes met mine, I knew I didn’t have the strength within me to look away. </p><p>	I stood there dumbfounded for a while, with butterflies fluttering and spinning in the pit of my stomach. I contemplated running up there, taking her hand in mine, and  pulling her towards the dance floor when I noticed her stepping down the balcony stairs, eyes locked in my direction. </p><p>	She timidly smiled up at me when we were finally face-to-face, and my cheeks heated up like a fireplace. I was always so good at flirting, but with her, it was like I was back to being a skittish school girl. I opened my mouth to say something, but she introduced herself before I could embarrass myself further. </p><p>	“I couldn't help but notice your costume, and how well thought out it is. I’ve got to say, I’ve always been a bit of a sucker for fairytales myself,” she said, inching closer to me. “I’m Laura, by the way,” </p><p>	“Well thank you, I was really hoping that someone would say that,” I smiled, gaining back some of my usual confidence. “I’m Carmilla, and I have to say, I couldn’t help but notice you as well.” </p><p>	“Well this seems like it’s just meant to be, doesn’t it?” She shyly returned my smile, and I swore that I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her in my entire life. </p><p>	“Care to dance, Miss Laura?” I held out my hand. She immediately took it. </p><p>	“More than anything, Carmilla. More than anything.”</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight: for I never saw true beauty till this night.” - Act I, Scene V</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Laura POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to Danny violently knocking on my door. I just laid there for a while, hoping that if I put the covers over my head, everyone around me would just disappear, and I could drift back into a peaceful sleep. The knocking only got louder. </p><p>“I’m coming, Danny. Don’t worry.” I pushed the duvet off of me, and made my way to the door. As soon as I turned the handle, Danny pushed herself inside my bedroom. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing? Do you know what day it is?” She said, walking over to my closet. “Your mother will kill you if you don’t get your ass moving.” </p><p>I sighed, letting myself fall back onto my unmade bed. “I know, she wants everything to be perfect for this stupid, stupid party.” </p><p>Danny pulled the covers off the mattress from beneath me. “Get up. You’re eating breakfast, then I’m doing your hair and makeup. You’ll only be getting into your dress half an hour before the festivities begin, since I don’t want a repeat of last time.” </p><p>I laughed. “Yeah, you wouldn't want me conveniently spilling cranberry juice all over my white dress again, even though the look on mom’s face was priceless.” </p><p>My mom had been planning all of these parties in the months before my eighteenth birthday, trying her best to find me a guy who fit her unbelievably high standards. I had kept trying to tell her that I didn’t want to date because I’m attracted to women exclusively, and that I could never bring myself to love one of the arrogant, self-absorbed school boys she kept introducing to me. But I knew that would be disastrous, as both of my parents were so obsessed with keeping our bloodline that the thought of their only daughter not having biological children would be too much to bare. Plus, they were so old fashioned when it came to marriage and family, I was sure that me being a lesbian would be just as devastating a loss. </p><p>After having some of Danny’s incredible blueberry pancakes, I sat in front of the bathroom mirror while she applied makeup and gently worked her way through my hair; creating soft curls near my ends and an intricate, lily-clad braided crown. </p><p>“This looks amazing, Danny. Thank you for doing this.” I said. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re at least somewhat grateful.” She teased. </p><p>“You’re staying at the party too, right?” I asked. “Please tell me you’re not leaving me all alone with them.” </p><p>“Don’t worry. Why would I miss out on something like this anyway? Besides, tonight could be the night you finally meet the man of your dreams.” </p><p>I lowered my gaze. “Uh, yeah. Well, more like my mother’s dreams, if we’re being honest.” </p><p>“You’re going to find someone that both of you can agree on soon enough. Even if we have to scout every inch of Silas beach, you will find that person.”</p><p>“I hope so. I really do.” I said. But I knew there was absolutely no way that my mother and I would agree on who I would marry in this lifetime.</p><p>Danny continued fiddling with the curls resting on my shoulders. “I know you don’t remember much from when I started working here, as you were only like what, nine? Ten? But god, you were so bubbly. You used to talk my ear off about absolutely everything, from your doll collection to your curiosities about the world. Sometimes, I feel like it’s the other way around now.” </p><p>I did remember when Danny started working here. All I wanted was a big sister, someone that I could talk to, that I could rely on. So when Danny started working as my nanny, as she was only a few years older than I am now, I felt like the universe had finally granted me my biggest wish. Obviously, I didn’t need a babysitter at eighteen, but she didn’t stop working, as she had become an honorary member of the Hollis family. Hell, she felt like more of a family member to me than my own mother. </p><p>After finishing her handiwork, Danny finally let me get up to stretch my legs. I kept pacing around the room, running through scenes of what could happen in my mind. Mom and Dad could introduce me to someone I can actually stand… I thought. But he will never be what I really want. Ever. I had ran out of every excuse in the book at that point, and my parents’ patience was running thin. I would always claim that their choices were just too immature, too arrogant, and evidently, too boyish for me. I knew that they would eventually get tired of the delay and just choose someone for me, and that day was quickly approaching. I knew I had to say something to them, but every time I tried, the words would just evaporate from my mouth. There was no way they would take it lightly, and I guess a part of me wanted to be their perfect daughter for a little longer. </p><p>I also knew that the only way I could actually get away with dating a girl is if my parents didn’t know, and I wanted at least some experience in that regard before I met my inevitable fate. I did not know very many gay people growing up, and given how monitored my childhood was, I never really got the chance to really explore this part of me. I had hoped, desperately, that I would get the chance to do so in university that coming fall, but I knew how likely it was that my parents would cut me off completely if they found out, and that thought loomed over me like a dark cloud. </p><p>After a few more hours of being fussed over by both my mother and Danny, I was finally able to put on my dress. It was the most beautiful one I could ever remember wearing; it reminding me look like the angel that we used to put at the top of our tree every Christmas. Danny cam up behind me, adjusting the golden wings sprouting from my back. </p><p>“You’re going to be great tonight. Just be yourself, and your person will find find their way to you.” She kissed my cheek. </p><p>“Don’t let your parents force you into anything. You’re a special girl, Laura, and whoever gets to love you should make sure that you’re treasured.” </p><p>———————————</p><p>We were standing on the balcony when I first saw her. I was chatting with a few of the Martins - a family that has been close to us for years - as well as Will Luce, who was my potential bachelor of the day. The room was shining with all sorts of hints of gold, but in the hour that passed before Carmilla Karnstein first laid eyes on me was dull and uncomfortable. I was sick of pretending to laugh, pretending to smile and pretending to enjoy being paraded around like a show horse. Worst of all though, I hated being interested in someone who didn’t make me feel a single damn thing. But once I met her eyes, her dark, shimmering brown eyes, the room lit up, and everything around me seemed to glow. </p><p>Next thing I knew we were dancing, my right hand interlaced with her left, my arm wrapped around her shoulder, and her remaining hand resting at my waist, sending electric shocks from my hip to my spine. She had this cocky, knowing smile, and it kept my cheeks permanently warm. Occasionally, something from across the room would catch my gaze, temporarily breaking my trance. I would remember that people were staring, and that two girls should not be dancing, not here. But then she would turn her head to the side, bringing my attention back, and reminding me that I shouldn’t give any of those thoughts the time of day. Just don’t stop dancing… I would tell myself. So that you don’t have to stop touching her. </p><p>“So Hollis, tell me about yourself.” She smiled even wider. </p><p>I giggled. “Well, what would you like to know?” </p><p>“Anything. Absolutely anything.” </p><p>I paused for a moment. “Well, I am going off to Silas university in the fall. I’m going to study journalism.” </p><p>Her face lit up. “What a coincidence, I just completed my first year there, as a history major.” </p><p>We are going to be at the same university. I couldn’t believe it. She twirled me around, making my skirt spin all around me. </p><p>“What made you decide on journalism?” She asked. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to tell stories. To let the world know the truth. Traditional media has become too political recently, and I want to help bring back the value of objective facts.” </p><p>Carmilla looked at me like I was saying exactly what she wanted to hear. Like she was genuinely interested. Usually, when I talk about my plans for the future, I get nothing more than a subtle eye roll. </p><p>“That’s amazing, Laura. I have a feeling that you’re going to do exactly that-” </p><p>“Can I steal her for a minute?” </p><p>Will Luce, the boy my mother had introduced me to, had his hand on Carmilla’s shoulder, and was asking her if he could dance with me. I wanted to stomp my foot and shove him. Hard. </p><p>“You know what,” Carmilla turned to face him. “We were just going to go freshen up. Why don’t you go tell the Hollis’ that Laura is will be back in a jiffy.” </p><p>Will gritted his teeth. “Sure thing.”</p><p>Carmilla took my hand and lead me in the direction of the ladies’ room, until she turned abruptly towards the open doors leading into the patio. There were far fewer people out there, and the atmosphere was far more relaxed. Couples were lounging on couches, groups were chatting and drinking champagne, and above it all, there were paper lanterns hanging from a string, illuminating everyone’s features. Carmilla and I sat down on one of the love seats, and I leaned slightly into her. </p><p>“Thank you for getting me away from him,” I said. “I really just want to continue getting to know you.” </p><p>“Me too,” she said. “I figured you would rather not dance with anyways, from the look on your face.” </p><p>I laughed. “Was it really that obvious?” </p><p>“Oh yes. You looked like you wanted to punch him square in the jaw.” </p><p>I continued giggling, and she put her arm around me. </p><p>“How about you? Why do you want to study history?” </p><p>“The past has always intrigued me. How much the world has changed, and how we continue to evolve over time. I think we can lear a lot from the past, especially if we don’t want it to be repeated.” </p><p>I leaned in even father. “That’s so cool. You’re right, people really do change over time.”<br/>
I looked over at a few of our guests. Some I recognized, some I didn’t. They kept glancing over at us, and their stares would linger for a little too long. “And unfortunately, there are still some people are not willing enough to move on from the past.”</p><p>She squeezed my shoulders. I felt like she knew exactly what I meant. “You’re right, creampuff.” </p><p>We spent a little more than an hour like that, laying on one of our couches, talking abut our interests and ambitions. I felt like I could put my guard down with her, and finally let myself go. Every reaction felt so natural around her, it was like I have been silenced for my entire life, and I was finally allowed to speak. To sing. To scream. I didn’t have to fake a single thing when I was with Carmilla. </p><p>I did wonder too, how she automatically knew that I was flirting when we started talking. I don’t even know why I approached her, or why I said what I said, it kind of just, happened. I guess she just knew, too. Do gay girls just flock together naturally? Has she done this many times before?</p><p>When the guests around us started to leave or venture back inside, I was reminded of my parents, and how they’re probably wondering where I am, and why I am not with Will. I desperately wanted to stay, but I knew what would happen if I stayed. The chance to see Carmilla again would disappear. </p><p>“Carmilla, I hate to do this. I really do. But my parents are inside, and they’re, you know, going to worry-”</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay. I get it.” </p><p>“Do you have your cell on you? Could I give you my number?” I asked, more tentatively than I would have liked. </p><p>“Of course.” She handed me her cell, and I typed my number in with shaky fingers. </p><p>We both got up from the love seat, and I was about to leave, when she pulled me back by my hand. </p><p>“Carmilla-”</p><p>She kissed me. Softly. Quickly. The sensation of her lips lingered long after we broke apart. </p><p>“I’ll see you later, cupcake.” </p><p>——————————————————————-<br/>

“Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake - it's everything except what it is!” (Act I, scene I)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>